


I Don't Need the Galaxy

by HopePrincess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, I love RebelCaptain too much, Jyn doesn't know a thing about holidays, Let's say everyone lives, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, References to that horrid holiday special, Romance, This is soo fluffy, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePrincess/pseuds/HopePrincess
Summary: Post-Rogue One where everyone is alive and well! It's Life Day at the Rebel Base in Hoth and everyone is full of cheer! Well, everyone except one Jyn Erso who doesn't know a thing about it. This puts Captain Cassian Andor on a mission to make this most magical holiday for Jyn. Will things be a success or end in disaster? A fun, fluffy holiday fic!





	1. What Do You Mean You've Never Decorated One?!?

Jyn Erso quickly walked through the hangers while clutching her jacket tightly to her shivering body. Ever since the Rebel Alliance moved their base to the barren planet of Hoth, Jyn had been feeling frozen every morning.   
“I ought to get a new jacket,” she thought to herself, “Maybe one like Cassian’s,”   
While walking, Jyn noticed there was something off in the atmosphere of the base. Usually the hangers were filled with the somberness and quickness of battle, however today there was an energetic and almost childlike feeling filling the air.   
By the time she reached Cassian’s station, Jyn was definitely unnerved by the surrounding tranquility. This was a time of war, there was nothing peaceful about it.   
“Good morning Sergeant Erso,” Mon Motham greeted, “You look stunning today.”   
Jyn looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the same old plain shirt and dirty jacket from her teenage years, hardly a fashion statement.   
“Um thank you,” Jyn mumbled, “Where’s Cassian?”  
“Oh he’s already attending to today’s mission,” Mon Motham said with a cheery, uncharacteristic smile. Jyn stiffened, Cassian didn’t wait for her? They always went on missions together.   
Mon Motham must have noticed this for she quickly said, “Don’t worry Ms. Erso there isn’t actually a mission today! Who do you think I am?”  
Jyn racked her mind, what was so special about today? Was it the Princess’s birthday? Or was it the day marking the founding of the Alliance?  
“Not be rude,” Jyn said,” But what exactly is special about today?”  
Mon Motham’s eyes widen at her words making Jyn feel embarrassed. She already felt out of place among fellow rebels, and now she was forgetting one of their special holidays.  
“I’m sorry!” she spit out, “It’s just I’m so bad with remembering important dates. And I didn’t get the chance to celebrate a lot during my-”  
“Sergeant Erso!” Mon Motham exclaimed, putting her hands up as if to stop Jyn’s flow of words, “It’s alright. I’m just surprised, that’s all. Today is Life Day, the Wookie celebration of life and the force that wills it,”  
“Oh right,” Jyn said. She remembered hearing about it once. Before the Empire forced them into hiding, her parents would mention the holiday of birth. However, she had no memories of actually celebrating it.  
Mon Motham must have sensed it because she hesitantly grabbed Jyn’s arm and said, “Come, I have something to show you Sergeant,”  
Together they walked silently through the barren halls until they reached the commons of the Rebel Base. Jyn’s jaw dropped at the sight before her.   
In the center of the commons stood a large tree, like the ones back on Yavin, decorated with tons of sparkly wraps. All around it pilots and commanders alike were on the knees placing strange little objects on its branches. Soft sounds of various voices, languages, and tunes filled Jyn’s ears. She was speechless.   
“Jyn!” Bodhi’s familiar voice broke her trance, “You made it!”  
At the sound of her name everyone turned their heads to look her, the famed rebel. Although she had recovered the Death Star plan long ago, people still treated her like she was some sort of legend. She shifted uncomfortably, still not use to the attention.   
“Yeah we were beginning to think you wouldn’t show up!” Cassian said, getting up from his knees to walk over to where she stood.  
“Well I’m here now,” Jyn said lamely as an attempt to divert the attention away from herself. Cassian noticing her distress, cleared his throat causing everyone to return to their work.   
“Thanks,” Jyn laughed as she let him lead her to where the rest of Rogue One were busy placing objects.  
“Jyn,” Chirrut greeted as he grabbed a little object from Baze, “Come and help us decorate for the force,”  
Jyn smiled and grabbed one of the odd trinkets from the pile. It was a little X-Wing covered in sparkles, not practical for fighting if you asked her.   
“What are these?” Jyn asked laughing.  
Cassian started at her for a moment making Jyn flush slightly. Did she say something wrong?  
“What?” she asked defensively.   
“They’re ornaments Jyn,” he said, looking at her as if she grew another head “You know the ones for the Life Tree,”  
“I’ve never had a Life Tree,” Jyn said simply, she might as well admit to her pathetic life now. She heard Bodhi gasp and Chirrut drop an ornate causing Baze to curse.  
“What do you mean you never had a Life Tree?” Baze demanded.   
“I’ve never celebrated this holiday. Was too busy living in jail,” she said, shrugging a shoulder as if it was nothing.   
They started at her forever with a look that Jyn wasn’t sure was pity or disgust. She felt herself wanting to run back to her room and forget about all this.  
Suddenly Cassian grabbed her hand, and flashed a mischievous smile that made Jyn’s stomach flop.   
“What are you doing?” Jyn asked.  
“If this is your first Life Day” Cassian said, “I’m going to make sure it’s one you’re going to remember,”  
Jyn wasn’t sure what to make of that. But, boy was she ready for it.


	2. A Stunning Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian shows Jyn everything there is to know about decorating a Life Tree. During their lesson, they discover a most stunning sight. Also did somebody say party?

There weren’t many things in life that brought Cassian Andor joy. It seemed that with each passing day the Empire’s shadow grew over the galaxy, bringing death and destruction along with it. Despite their victories, the war was still waging and there was no guaranteed victory in the end.   
Which is why when he found out that Jyn Erso had never celebrated, he felt a bubble of happiness he didn’t know he possessed. It had been a long time since Cassian did use his wits for good and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.  
Siting Jyn down on the floor, Cassian began handing her boxes filled to the brim with ribbons, ornaments, and all things cheery. She opened them slowly as if he was handing her a box of explosives, and carefully examined each little tiny trinket. Cassian sat down with his leg crossed beside her and started taking the ornaments out.   
“This,” he said, handing her strands of the glittery ribbon, “is called tinsel. You wrap it around the tree so it will shine in the light,”  
“Tinsel,” Jyn repeated while running her fingers through the tiny silver bristles.   
Next, he handed grabbed the tiny X-Wing ornament that she had clutched in her hands.   
“As you know these are ornaments,” he said smiling softly, “We place them on the tree like this,”  
He gently placed the ornament in Jyn’s hand and led them to one of the branches hanging near them. Fingers intertwined he helped her place the string over the branch.  
“There we go,” he whispered softly in her ear which he swore caused Jyn to blush. She looked up at him with a gentle look that Cassian didn’t know existed. He slowly leaned in….  
“Awe look at that,” Chirrut’s voice said, shattering the moment, “The force of young-”  
“Chrriut!” Baze’s voice interrupted quickly, “Could you help me with these boxes?”  
Jyn and Cassian quickly jumped apart, embarrassed to be caught in such a situation. For the rest of the morning, they worked in a comfortable silence, decorating the tree. Soon it was fully decorated, each branch was sparkly with an ornate decoration carefully hanging from it. The dull hanger seemed to glow with life.  
“It’s beautiful,” Jyn said in awe, her eyes shining with wonder. Cassian’s heart melted at the sight, he wished he could freeze this moment forever.  
“It sure is little sister,” Baze said slinging an arm around her shoulder.   
“And the beauty is only beginning,” Chirrut said, “ Now we must prepare for the party.”  
“Oh yes!” Bodhi exclaimed. “I forgot about the party!”  
“What party?” Jyn asked.  
“Tonight we have a party where one lucky person will place the Star of the Life on top of the tree,” Cassian explained, “And then everyone exchanges gifts to show our love for one and other,”  
“You guys are going to love what I got you,” Bodhi said, lighting up like the tree.  
“That sounds lovely,” Jyn said. As a girl she didn’t go too many parties, there was nobody to throw them with.   
“It is,” Cassian said, “You’re gonna love it. It brings the Base together,”  
“But first we must get ready!” Chirrut exclaimed. Everyone nodded and began walking away. Jyn smiled at their sight of their excited faces.   
“Want me to drop by your bunker so that we can together?” Cassian asked with a nervous smile.   
“I would love that,” Jyn said, amused at the usually calm and collective Captain flustered face.  
“See you tonight then,” he said as he walked away.   
“See you tonight,” Jyn muttered, her heart falling as he went out of sight. She had a bigger problem on her hands.   
What was she gonna give them as presents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this tooth rotting fluff because I sure enjoyed writing it! I wonder what Jyn will be giving the others for the holiday? Perhaps a certain princess will help her? Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Please leave a like and comment below! I will try to post the next chapter later tonight :) Also Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate! Hope you lovelies all have a happy holiday.  
> Until next time,  
> Hope :)


	3. A Lot Of Love To Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has a hard time finding the perfect gift. Thankfully, a certain princess shows her the true meaning of presents.

“Ugh!” Jyn groaned as she tossed a crumpled paper into the can, another failed gift. For the past three hours, she had been trying to come up with a perfect gift and so far nothing satisfied her.   
“This gift giving thing is harder than it sounds,” Jyn thought to herself as she began wracking her head for another idea. Taking another sheet she began jotting down a list of ideas.   
“Hmm...” she muttered to herself while scribbling her thoughts,” What about this?”  
Staring back at her were the words“knitted sweater” and “ new blaster”. None of which seemed like the ideal gift for the best people in the entire galaxy. She needed something bold and original; something that screamed: “you’re my most favorite people in the world!”.   
Frustrated, Jyn threw the paper on the ground while shouting, “Maybe it would be easier if I just bought everyone a carton of blue milk!”  
“Well I’m sure some people out there would appreciate that,” a stern and familiar voice said. Startled, Jyn turned around to see an exhausted Princess Leia standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips.   
“Your Highness!” Jyn quickly said, “I didn’t hear you enter. Forgive me such a rude outburst!”  
“Don’t worry about it,” the Princess said casually waving her hands,“I’m just trying to hide. You can continue ranting, I don’t mind,’  
“Oh okay,” Jyn said, relieved she didn’t offend the Rebellion’s highest ranking officer, “ If you don’t mind me asking, why are you hiding?”  
Princess Leia sighed and rolled her eyes, “It’s Han. He’s been following me around all day trying to get a mistletoe kiss from me. Can you believe the nerve of that insolent man?”  
Jyn let out a snort, “Honestly yes,” The Princess sharpened her brown eyes, making Jyn nervous. Did she just insult the Rebellion royalty?  
“What makes you say that? ” Princess Leia demanded. Jyn felt herself go still as she wracked her mind for an appropriate answer.   
“Well um...” she began, “It’s just I know his type. I’ve run across many smugglers in my lifetime, and honestly your highness they’re all the same,”  
The Princess let out a laugh which made Jyn smile. She wasn’t getting kicked out of the Alliance today.  
“You’ve got that right Erso,” the Princess said, then she nodded her head to the pile of crumple of papers, “So, what about those made you lose it?”  
Jyn blushed remembering her outburst earlier.   
“Just trying to come up with gifts for my friends,” she explained. “ But, all my ideas seem awful. To make matters worse I don’t have much time before the party, and I’m sorry you probably don’t care at all,”  
“No,” Princess Leia said, her face showing a gentle and almost maternal emotion, “ I think it’s sweet you care so much for your friends. Who are they?’  
“The Rogue One squadron,” Jyn said, “It’s my first time celebrating Life Day, and I just want to get it right,”  
“Well, maybe I can help,” the Princess said, “I’m known to be a great gift giver,”  
“Oh that’s kind, but I’m sure you have more important things to do,” Jyn said.  
“Not really. It’s either this or running away from Han. Trust me, you’re the better option,” she replied, walking over to Jyn’s desk. She looked over the crumpled pieces, analyzing them like they were battle plans.   
“Thank you, Princess Leia,” Jyn said, moving to join her. She couldn’t believe that the royal princess was actually going to help her.   
“Call me Leia,” she replied. “Hey, these ideas are pretty good. Why are you getting rid of them?’  
“Because-,” Jyn started, struggling to find the words, “Because they deserve the galaxy. They are my first real family, and they are worth more than a cheap sweater or blaster,”  
“Jyn,” Leia said, pausing for a moment, “Back on Alderaan, I used to get gifts all the time. Every being in the galaxy would bring me the most expensive gowns, jewels, books from long ago, and even the keys to their vaults. But you know what gift meant the most to me?”   
“What?” Jyn asked.  
“This little handmade music box from a peasant once visiting the palace. It wasn’t fancy or anything, just a simple wooden box with some paint on it. But inside it played the song my parents sang at every ceremony, the song I would always dance too. The peasant knew this and recorded it for me so that I would always have it,” she said, slight tears welling up in her eyes.   
Jyn smiled, “That’s beautiful,”  
She nodded and then quickly said, “The point is, it doesn’t matter how much a gift is worth. It just matters how much love is in it. And you seem to have much love for your friends,”  
“Thank you,” Jyn said, nobody had ever been so kind to her before. Leia let out a small smile before her wrists beeped. She looked down and sighed,  
“Han is going crazy looking for me. I better go calm him down, you good Jyn?”  
Jyn nodded, “ Yes, I think I know now what the perfect gift is,”  
“That’s good,” Leia said while opening the door, “See you at the party,”  
“See you there!” Jyn called out, already walking over to her chest. She took some materials and laid them out on her desk.   
She had a lot of love to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate! Sorry for the shortish chapter today, I'm hoping to get the story finished by tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was just so fluffy, I really liked the way I wrote Leia in this. Keeping her in mind, please send prayers and wishes to Carrie Fisher! Next chapter we're finally going to the party, and seeing just what Jyn got them! Please make sure to leave a like and comment! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!  
> Until Next Time,  
> Hope :)


	4. Happy Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! What did Jyn get them? This story is dedicated to the amazing and talented Carrie Fisher who was taken from us too soon. She was inspiration to me, and her character Princess Leia gave me hope that women could be strong princesses. I hope she is now one with the force. This is for her.

If Jyn was being honest with herself, which she was rarely, she was not prepared to attend a party. Her whole life she had been a loner, always on the run. She never had the time or desire to celebrate with others. What does one even do at a party? Does she just smile, laugh, and stand by the wall? Or did they expect her to dance and be a charming, social delight?  
Not to mention, she also had no idea how to dress for a party. All she knew was torn war shirts and stolen jackets. Thankfully, a few of the female fighter pilots had “dolled” her up as they liked to call it. Now her hair was styled up in a braided bun and she was wearing a sparkly green strapless dress.   
“I feel ridiculous,” Jyn thought to herself as she approached the entrance, “I should just go back home,” However, something willed her to push open the door.  
If she thought the commons were beautiful with just the tree, decorated for the party it was breathtaking. The ordinary ceiling turned into a starry night sky, twinkling with millions of lights. The ordinary floor was now a ballroom filled with a sea of dancing colors. And in the center stood the crown jewel, the decorated Life Tree.  
Stuck in a trance, Jyn didn’t even notice when Cassian had come up and grabbed her hand.   
“Jyn,” Cassian said softly, “ You look stunning. I’m glad you made it,”  
She smiled up at him, “I wouldn’t miss it for the galaxy,”  
Together they made their way through the crowd until they reached the table where the rest of the Rogue One squadron sat. They all waved to her, each of them dressed in a nice suit.  
“You look wonderful Jyn,” Chrriut said with a smile.  
“How do you know?” Baze challenged, “You can’t even see her!”  
“I don’t need to see her,” Chrriut explained, “To sense what a beautiful heart she has,”  
Jyn blushed, “Thank you,”  
Suddenly, the band struck up a jolly tune causing everyone to dash to the dance floor.  
“Oh, I love this song!’ Cassian said, his eyes lighting up like a child, “Come dance with me Jyn,”  
“No, I don’t-” Jyn started, but she didn’t have a chance to finish before Cassian took her by the arm. He led her to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“I don’t dance,” Jyn insisted, trying to pull away. Cassian however, pulled her only closer. So close she could hear his heart beating.  
“It’s easy,” Cassian said, “Just follow my lead,”  
Jyn took a deep breath and let Cassian take control of her. Together they swayed to the soft tune of the song.   
Have yourself a merry little Life Day  
Let your heart be light...  
Jyn closed her eyes and let the lyrics of carol move her body. She felt like a feather in Cassian’s arms. For the first time all day, she felt free.  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight…  
Jyn wished those words could be true and in his arms they did. Since coming back from the mission, Jyn felt safe in the first time in her life.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us…  
Jyn looked over to see Baze and Chrriut watching them with wide grins plastered on both their faces. Behind them, she saw Bodhi mocking them by dancing with K-2. She let out a little laugh at the sight.   
“Through the years we will all be together,” she heard Cassian sing softly in her ear, “If the fates allow,”  
Jyn looked up at him, his face was soft and full of care. Suddenly, she felt the urge to kiss him. However, the song ended before she had the chance.   
“Thank you,” she heard the strong voice of Princess Leia say over the crowd, “And now it’s time for my favorite part of the evening. The crowing of the Life Tree!”  
The sea of party goers erupted into cheers, and all eyes turned to her royal highness.   
“And the honor of crowning the tree goes to-” Leia opened a gold envelope and then smiled. Jyn could hear the anticipation of the crowd. Each of them hoping that the name was theirs.   
“Luke Skywalker!” Princess Leia announced over the roar of cheers. Jyn saw Luke-the boy who destroyed the Death Star-climb the stairs and grab the golden star from the Princess. He climbed the ladder to place it on the top, which provoked more cheers from the sea of people.   
“And now we open presents!” Leia shouted with a smile as Luke slung an arm over her shoulder.  
Jyn felt her anxiety return, this was the moment. She silently prayed to whatever forces were out there that they would love her gifts. She was so nervous, she didn’t even notice Cassian had led her back to their table.  
“I’ll go first,” Chirrut said, handing each of them a little gold box. Jyn opened hers carefully, inside there was a pebble.  
“Rocks from the old Jedi temple,” Chirrut explained, “ So, that the force will always be with you,”  
Baze then gave them each a handmade pouch for their pebbles made out of the fabrics of his home planet. Bodhi gave them all their own personal “Rogue One” patch for their jackets. Jyn’s was covered in little stars.   
Cassian handed each of them a large package. Jyn quickly opened hers to find a blaster. She raised an eyebrow, he was giving her a weapon?  
“I figured that you needed one of your own,” he said, with a sheepish grin, “It’s a one of kind model, I named it the Stardust,”   
Jyn, holding back tears, gave them each a huge hug. They were all so thoughtful, would her gifts be good enough?  
“Well here goes nothing,” she said, handing each of them a package. She didn’t have any fancy paper, so they all looked simple and beige.  
Bodhi ripped opened his first to find a small journal. He opened it and his mouth fell open.  
“I thought none of them survived,” he said looking up at Jyn.  
“It was his favorite one,” Jyn explained, “My mother helped him with it. They gave it to me before he was taken away. I figured you would have better use for it,”  
Baze opened his next, finding a large holster inside.“Finally,” he muttered,” Something to carry this big thing. Thank you little sister,”  
Chirrut then carefully opened, finding a kyber crystal inside. “A fitting gift from the one with the heart of kyber,” he acknowledged, “ Thank you Jyn,”  
Jyn turned to Cassian who still didn’t open his. She held her breath, desperately hoping he would like it. He unwrapped the present, finding a tiny stormtrooper doll inside. He looked at her, his eyes saying “What in the galaxy?”.  
“Jyn,” he said slowly, “What is this?”  
“It’s a doll, a replica to be exact,” Jyn said slowly, “ This was my only toy on my island. I used to play with it all the time, it made me forget all the hardships. I lost it while running away on the day my parents left me. It’s a symbol of home and the times I felt safe in my life. I want you to have it because you’re my new symbol of home,”  
When she finished she looked down to the ground. She knew it was an awful gift, but she needed Cassian to understanding its meaning. It was her music box.  
Suddenly, she felt Cassian’s hand under chin lifting her head up and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.   
“So, I take it you liked the gift?” she said coyly.  
He kissed her again, this time earning cheers from the gang. Jyn laughed when it ended, this was home.  
“I’m glad,” she said, “I know it’s not much-”  
“Jyn,” Cassian interrupted, “I don’t need the galaxy. This is enough,”  
“Enough for us all,” Chirrut said, everyone agreed.  
“I think I like this holiday,” Jyn said with a smile as the band stuck up another song. This time they all went out to the floor and began dancing. Jyn couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy.  
“Happy Life Day,” she thought to herself as Cassian spun her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support for this story! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'm hoping to write more for these two and the rest of the gang in the future. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please leave a comment and a like! I hope you all have a happy New Year! Stay safe my beauties!  
> Until next time,  
> Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you beauties enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I really just wanted to write a fluffy holiday fic for these lovelies. For those of you who don't know Life Day is the Star Wars version of Christmas, or at least that's what wikipedia made it sound like! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please leave a like and a comment below. Thanks so much!  
> xoxoxo,  
> Hope


End file.
